Blood & Chocolate: New Beginnings
by hailey-b7
Summary: Continuing right where the book left off, and what I would want to happen. Gabriel/Vivian. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry this might be a long Author's note – but for those of you I had PM'd or were getting updates from my previous blood and chocolate story Blood and Chocolate: New Town, New Life, New Problems this is the re-write! So if anybody even got my messages or read the last authors note/chapter and is still keeping up with the story thank you! And for new readers, thanks too and enjoy the story! **

**I had decided to re-write my story, staying along the same story-line because I think I could be writing it better for you guys and I know it's been a LONG time, like 3 years, but I had gotten busy and caught up life and high school and preparing for college so here I am now! I hope you guys will read and enjoy this story as you did the last, I was getting great responses and please don't forget to R&R (even though you are already reading this so that sounds kind of funny). For some of you it might be a little bit of a repeat if you remember from my last story but bear with me and I will be adding in lots more detail! So enjoy! **

**Of course all characters and basically everything belongs to the amazing Annette Curtis Klause, except for the characters I invent. **

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

As soon as my feet hit the ground I shifted back to my wolf skin, finally feeling free. The change came fast and easy again, and I took off running after Gabriel. Still not wanting him to see my fear and desire aimed at him, I nipped his tail, and bounded off in front of him. I knew my teasing words were still running through his head. As we came upon the grassy field, I slowed to stop to let him catch up. As the night carried on, the moon shining high in the sky, I let Gabriel consume me.

I awoke in my bed, alone. No memory of how I got back to my room, but unlike the many nights before, I knew this time that everything was ok. Esme pounded on my door, "Vivian, you better show yourself today, or the moon-knows I will let Gabriel in there to set you straight." Hearing is name sent chills through my body as memories from the night were coming back to me.

"Fine." I replied quickly, jumping out of bed and pulling in my robe. Once I knew she was down the stairs and in the kitchen, I headed for the bathroom. Showered and dressed in shorts and a tank-top I threw myself down onto my bed, only to notice I landed on a small folded piece of paper, no doubt from Gabriel. The note read: _Pack meeting at six, I will see you then my princess wolf. _Pack meeting, why was there a meeting? Now I have to face the pack, so soon. They'll all know. Gabriel won't let it go unknown. I let myself laugh at that, of course Gabriel won't let it go unknown. I decided now was a good enough of a time to face my mother. At least give her time to process it. If she found out in front of the pack she'd be furious with me.

"Well, well, well look who's normal again." Esme clapped as I walked in to the kitchen I shot her a nasty look. "What made you decide to change back? Finally fed up with the five singing to you?" she said laughing.

"No, it was Gabriel." I said. No point in beating around the bush.

"Gabriel?" she raised her eyebrows, shocked. Before she could question me any further the five made their way into the kitchen. I thought this had saved me, but oh was I wrong.

"Hey look Vivie's ok!" Willem yelled as they all started to give hugs and boast about how it must've been their singing skills.

"Hey Vivian, what's this mark on your neck?" Finn said, moving my hair, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing" I snapped back moving my hair.

"That's not nothing" Gregory said, "looks like somebody bit you." He laughed. I could feel the blush of embarrassment rising to my cheeks.

"Sorry Will, looks like Viv's really taken now." Finn winked.

"Vivian!" My mother gasped.

"Oops…" Finn said, trying to control his laughter.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Esme sighed. Now I was shocked. "What I knew you were gonna come around to him eventually honey. No need to be embarrassed." she finished with a smile and went on drinking her coffee.

"Was he good? Tell us all the juicy details Vivian." Greg said, batting his eyelashes and laughing hysterically.

"Probably better than any of you would've been." I said with a smirk and stalked back up to my room, leaving them all speechless. I stayed in my room for the rest of day and then started to grow anxious around five. Only one more hour, then I'll have to see him. I want to see him. But we'll be in front of the whole pack. I started nervously pacing my room. What would they think? I heard a knock on my door, I swung it open violently, expecting it to be Esme, who had been trying to pry information out of me all day, but it wasn't.

"Gabriel." I smiled, without even thinking I threw myself into his arms. "Sorry" I mumbled against his chest, I breathed in his musky scent which helped settle some of my nerves.

"Sorry?" he laughed picking me up and gently setting me down on the bed. "I should be the one who's sorry, I left you to wake alone this morning." He kissed me deeply and sat down next to me. "Now what are you sorry for?"

"Everything…" I trailed off, not quite sure why I said sorry in the first place. I could see him studying my face, searching for something with those big brown eyes. "What?" I asked nervously. He took my face in both of his hands and looked me directly in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Vivian. You were confused and afraid. So, ready to sacrifice yourself for the pack, and then sacrifice yourself for me. I would have taken that bullet if it wasn't for you, although I rather it had been me. It pained me to see you so disgusted by yourself stuck in half form, because you're such a beautiful creature." I was lost for words. Lost in his eyes. He's seen me at my worst and seen me at my most vulnerable, saved me from myself and still thinks I'm beautiful. He kissed me again, like he did last night, raw and sharp, and real. There was a feeling rising in my chest, an overwhelming sense of something, I couldn't find the right word to explain it, so I just let Gabriel pull me back in with his kiss. When he pulled back for air, it hit me, the word.

"Love" I whispered, "real love."

"Real love?" Gabriel asked, I didn't realize he had heard me.

"I haven't felt something like this before, I don't know what else it could be." I said, everything coming out in a rush, "I thought Aiden had loved me, thought I had loved him. But it wasn't real. Just an illusion. He couldn't love me, all of me. He wouldn't accept me." I looked up at Gabriel. "I love you." I whispered. He laughed, and I jerked away.

"No, no, no. Vivian." He smiled pulling me back to him. "I know you love me, you've already told me. Repeatedly." He laughed again, "last night." I blushed.

"I seem to have forgotten some of last night." I said hesitantly "what happened after..?" Gabriel laughed again.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. So I carried back here and tucked you into bed. I stayed for a while, watching you sleep. Then I wrote you that little note and left. Didn't think that you would want Esme walking in and finding out that way. You did tell her right?"

"Yes." I sighed "Yes, I told my mother. And the five know…they kind of walked in when I was telling her." I laughed.

"I bet that went well" he laughed with me "I haven't told anybody yet, why tell when they can all just see for themselves tonight." He had a devilish look in his eyes.

"We aren't just having a meeting about us right? I mean I'm sure most if the pack assumed something would happen." I was starting to get nervous again.

"No, I have more news about Vermont. We will be leaving soon, I'm going back up there tomorrow for a few days to finalize everything. And then I'm going to come back down and get you, a few other members if the pack and we will start getting things fixed up and running in Vermont, while everybody else finishes up stuff here."

"You're gonna leave me here?" I say, a little upset.

"Just for a few days, I need you to stay here to help keep everybody on track so we can move quickly and get everybody settled in Vermont. You are queen bitch Vivian, they have to listen to you just as much as they have to listen to me." He smiled.

"I'm only seventeen. What makes you think they'll actually listen to me Gabe?"

"You proved yourself, in the ordeal. And when you stepped in front of me when you knew he was going to shoot, most of everybody saw that." He gave me a sincere look.

"I was just trying to save my mom, you know that. And, I also messed up, with him. Put all of us in danger." I look down at the floor, still feeling foolish about that stupid boy.

"Yes, but you were also willing to sacrifice yourself to protect us. I don't know how many of the pack would actually have the courage to go through with an act like that Vivian. Trust me, they will learn to see you as a leader, as queen bitch, and, if they have anything to say about that, they will have to come to me."

"Alright." I sighed giving up, I guess I'll just have to see what goes on at this meeting.

"Now, let's not leave them all waiting. C'mon babe." He gave me one last kiss and pulled me down the stairs into the living room after him.

All eyes turned to stare at Gabriel and I the second we walked into the living room. The whole pack was already here, right on time. I could feel the blush warming my cheeks as I followed Gabriel to the front of the room. I stood silently next to him, as he started the meeting. He told them how we will be moving soon, and everybody should be moved and settled in Vermont by the end of September. There's a lot of work that needs to be done but it's mostly cleaning, painting, and small repairs.

"Tomorrow I will be going to Vermont to finalize everything. I will be gone for a few days, no more than four. While I'm gone Vivian will be in charge." Gabe paused to let that sink in, a few people gasped and I could see some shocked faces. One belonged to my mother. "Does anybody have anything to say before I move on?" Another silent pause.

"Best speak up now, because if you have anything to say, you will be saying it to me. Vivian has taken me as her mate," Gabe put his arm around my shoulders, "which makes her Queen Bitch. She had shown her ability in the Ordeal and has proven herself suitable to be queen." I was shocked. Still no one had said anything. And Gabriel continued, answered questions about the move and ended the meeting. As people filed out of the house there were a few congratulations for us, hugs and pats on the back. After the last person left and the door was shut, I finally relaxed and collapsed into Gabriel's arms.

"Everything is going to be fine Viv." Gabriel said has he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "It's only a few days, and then you'll be back with me in Vermont. Everything well be easier there."

"Stay here tonight?" I asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. I hated and feared him just a few days ago, and now I didn't want to leave his side.

"How about you come with me tonight. I have a few things I need to finish up at my apartment, and I need to finish packing. And I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind having a little alone time with Tomas." He smirked looking at Esme, who was watching us from the kitchen.

"Like that's ever stopped her" I rolled my eyes.

"You treat my baby girl right Gabriel." My mother nodded her approval and disappeared up the stairs to her room. I let out a sigh of relief and followed Gabe out to his motorcycle. His apartment was nearly empty, basically everything packed. We ordered food, ate, and talked. Then we made our way into his bedroom, clothes were strewn everywhere.

"This is all I have left to pack" he sighed, sitting down on the floor, leaning back against the bed, and starting putting clothes into a box at random. I plopped myself down onto his bed and watched.

"You're just going to sit up there and watch me?" he laughed turning to look at me. "Get down here and help me. We'll get it done faster."

"It's not going take you long by yourself, you're just shoving them into boxes, but ok." I sighed and jumped off the bed. I took a seat on the other side of the box, and starting folding. There was silence between us, but it was nice. Comfortable. After a while I stopped folding and just watched him. There was a lightness in his face I had never seen before. Happiness, he was content. I started to let my mind wonder. He was much bigger than me, built all of muscle. And gorgeous. Thick black hair, the perfect kind for running your fingers through. A deep tan that made his skin glow and intense brown eyes that looked like they could see right into your soul. I felt a shudder of the change course through my body. I felt the need of him rising up through my body, I felt the rush of blood to my cheeks. I felt guilty for thinking what I was, but why? It had already happened, we had already claimed each other as mates. There was no going back now. No denying or pushing back of the feelings and thoughts running through my head. I was growing impatient.

"Almost done?" I asked, playfully throwing a pair of socks at him.

"Almost, are you getting tired? You can get into bed if you want." He glanced up at me for a second, but then when back to folding.

"No, I'm not tired…" I trailed off. I slid myself across the wooden floor to sit by his side. He still continued to fold. I kicked the box away from him, and it tipped over, the pile of shirts he had been folding spilled back out in a mess on the floor. "Oops…" I giggled.

"Did I just hear a giggle come out of your mouth? I see what you're doing Viv" He looked over at me and, tried to catch my other foot but was too late, I had already kicked the other box away from him. A devilish smile on my face.

"You do?" I giggled again.

"Why don't you just get up into the bed, I'll finish these two boxes and then come join you." He winked at me.

"Ok" I sighed, he helped me up off the floor and turned to pick up all the shirts I had spilled. I grabbed his arm and put on my best pleading face. "Please Gabe…" he gave a little smirk and tried to turn away but I attacked. I grabbed his face in both of my hands and kissed him as hard as I could. I could feel him melting, his arms wrapped around me and he gave in. I had won.

He sighed, "Ok. I see, my queen, to the bed we go." I could feel his smile against my lips, as we tumbled onto the bed.

Again I had awoken alone. "Gabriel?" I said groggily, sitting up, I got no reply. I got up, grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, I walked to the bathroom. "Gabriel..?" Still no response. I walked into the living/dining room. "Gabe?" I tried again.

"You're up, I'm in the kitchen." He laughed. He was drinking a cup of coffee and labeling boxes. "Good morning babe." He said walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead. I took the cup of coffee out of his hands and starting drinking.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Sadly in about an hour." He sighed, taking his cup of coffee back.

"Only four days right?" You'll be back on Wednesday?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be back here on Wednesday to come save you" he laughed. "You'll be ok Vivie."

"Take me with you now." I pleaded. "I'm not ready yet, leave Uncle Rudy in charge, he can handle things." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a nice long kiss for good measure. It didn't work.

"You're ready. I have faith in you my queen." He laughed and Ulf came in. I jumped behind Gabe, I was only wearing his t-shirt.

"It's alright Vivian I'm just back to grab more boxes." He laughed and left just as quickly as he came in.

"Go get dressed and then I'll take you home." He said reluctantly. After getting dressed and helping load the rest of the boxes into Gabe's truck, we were at my house. Ulf was still in the truck waiting for us to finish our goodbyes.

"You know what to do Vivian, we talked about this last night. Everything will be ok. You have your mom, Tomas, Finn, Willem, and Gregory, at your back ready to help you. I know you can do this." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Just hurry back," I sighed, breathing him in one more time. "And call me every day."

"Of course" He said kissing me. He gave me one last squeeze and then held me at an arms lengths away. "I love you Vivian." He smiled.

"I love you too, now go" I said giving him one last kiss. I watched him drive away and then turned to my front door. The pack was in there, my pack was in there. Waiting for me, waiting for my instructions. Just as I was about to turn the knob, ready to face whatever challenges lied in front of me, I caught his scent in the slight breeze.

Aiden.

**That is the end of chapter one! I'm sorry if it's a bit long but I wasn't sure where to end it or how to end it. I'm already excited at how much better this sounds, and excited to continue writing it! Please Review, review, review, I want to hear what you think. **

**-Hailey **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I felt the pain of the change ripple down my spine as I slowly turned to face him.

"Vivian….is that…you?" he said hesitantly.

"Leave." I snapped, the last thing I needed was to deal with this.

"I just wanted to know that you were alive that guy said I would know, I never heard anything -" he rambled on so I interrupted him.

"Actually I believe that guy, Gabriel, said you would know if I was DEAD. I'm very much alive no thanks to you." I could feel the change wanting to push through, but I held it back. He was pacing now, I could see the nervous sweat that started breaking out on his skin. "Get out of here Aiden. I'll be forced to kill you if you don't."

"You wouldn't actually do it," he said nervously "you're the only reason I'm alive now. You saved me. You still love me." He started to take a step forward.

"Don't. You're lucky you weren't killed that night. I don't love you Aiden, I never actually I loved you. I'm only saying this because you deserve to know the truth. It was an illusion. You could never love me, or appreciate me. The real me. I'm sorry, I really am, that it had to turn out this way but now I know. The only reason your life was sparred that night was because Gabriel loves me, and didn't want to hurt me. Gabriel is not here now. He left me in charge of my people. If they come out and see you, they will expect me to kill you. You are considered a danger to us, and I will have to carry out the duty of killing you as a leader. I don't want to kill you Aiden, but I will." My voice was shaky but firm, I had to make myself clear.

"I don't understand." He pleaded.

"Leave, forget about me, forget about this. Move on Aiden, I already have." I snarled. I turned and stormed through the front door of my house, slamming the door behind me. I had forgotten what was waiting for me inside.

"Vivian. Are you okay?" Esme asked hesitantly, gesturing for me to come stand by her side. As I walked across the living room, I looked at all the faces surrounding me. The whole pack, Jenny, Renata, Lucien, Orlando, all eyes on me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said nodding my head, trying to get to a clear state of mind.

"Gabriel ended the last meeting telling us you would have instructions." Lucien said, his voice almost a growl.

"Yes." I took in a deep breath. I can do this. "The instructions are to start finishing business up here. Sell the houses. Get things packed and organized. Make sure everybody is ready to go. We obviously cannot just pack up and go at once or things will look suspicious, it will take a few weeks. But, as Gabriel already said, everybody should be moved in and settled at the Inn by the end of September. The Inn still needs some work done, nothing to major. After Gabriel is done finalizing everything financially in Vermont he will be back here to pick of a few things and a few people, including myself will be going up with him to Vermont to start working on the Inn. Any questions?" I stood perfectly still, hoping there would be no questions. As usual, I was wrong.

"If Gabriel and you are both in Vermont who is to run things here? Not that being under the supervision of a seventeen year old is doing us any good." Lucien complained.

"Excuse me," Esme snapped, "you heard Gabriel before, if anybody had any problems with Vivian being in charge were to address them then, not now."

"No one had anything to say, because everybody knows she is too young and naive to be leading a pack." He countered smugly. "She already put us in danger, revealing us to that meat-boy."

"And she was going to sacrifice herself for the safety of the pack!" Willem jumped out of his and made his way across the room to face Lucien. "He didn't know there was more of us, if it wasn't for Astrid and Rafe playing their sick little game nothing would of come it. Yes she made a mistake, but we all have, especially in this world where we have to come face to face with humans every day. Vivian was going to kill herself, for us. We were lucky we found her when we did. She was drenched in gasoline and trying to strike a match when we found her. If that doesn't show enough loyalty to the pack, and our kind, then I don't know what would." He growled. I was in shock.

"If she's so loyal, then why doesn't she just kill the boy? He is a threat to us." Lucien spat in Willem's face, making him back up. I could see him starring me down waiting for my response.

"Gabriel let him go." I said with a straight face. "You were there, you heard the words come out of his mouth. If he proves to be more of a threat, then actions will be taken and he will be killed. I would kill him myself if that would make you shut up." Now I was getting angry.

"Then do it now and get it over with." He challenged.

"The boy is no threat to us right now. There have already been enough human deaths caused by members of this pack. The last thing we need is another." I half growled. "That is the end of this discussion. Period. If you have anything more to say you can take it up with Gabriel. Although I doubt he will play nice with you after he hears of this. Anymore questions?" I pause for a few seconds. "Great, then we're done here." I held my head up as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

After I heard the front door finally shut, I re-entered the living room and collapsed into a chair. The five, my mother, Tomas, and Uncle Rudy still occupied the room. There was an awkward silence as they all looked at me.

"What?" I said nervously.

"Nothing, nothing." Esme said quickly. "We're just…impressed." She smiled.

"Impressed?" I half laughed.

"Yes, impressed. You handled that situation very well. Like a leader." Uncle Rudy gave me a pat on the back. "Gabriel will be proud."

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say. I was shocked. "And thank you Will, for having my back."

"Always have and always will Vivie." He smiled.

The next two days went by in a rush, making sure everybody was on track, and getting all my things packed and ready to go.

"Well, that's the last of my boxes." I said starring at my boxes piled up in the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Esme asked, she was sitting on the couch across from me.

"Yes, I'm ready to get out of here. Leave everything behind, and start over." I sighed.

"A new beginning." She said.

"Exactly. No more moving. I don't want any more problems."

"You and Gabriel are gonna make a great team. Two strong willed people, with no tolerance for bullshit, leading the pack. You're gonna do great things. Just like your father." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." The phone rang and I jumped out of my seat and ran for the phone. But it wasn't Gabriel like I expected. Just a telemarketer. I walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"He'll call, he's probably just busy. I'm sure he wants to get back to you as fast as he can." Esme laughed.

"I'm going to go make something for dinner." I said walking to the kitchen. Something to distract my thoughts and kill some time.

"Making dinner for me? How'd you know I'd be back today?" I heard him laugh from the kitchen doorway.

"Gabriel!" I practically screamed, running over to him. "You're back early." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I just couldn't stay away." He said, gently tugging my chin up to give me a kiss. "I missed you so much Vivie."

"I missed you too," I smiled, "way more than I'll ever admit." He picked me up and sat me on the counter, and finished making the grilled cheese sandwiches I had started.

"Any problems while I was gone?" he asked passing me a plate, and we started eating.

"Not really…" I hesitated, "but, there was an incident with Lucien." I looked up at him nervously.

"I already talked to him babe, everything's taken care of." He smiled.

"Who told you?" I asked shocked. I made a point of not telling him on the phone.

"Rudy called and told me right after the meeting had happened. Why didn't you tell me when I called that night?" I couldn't tell if he was upset or not and it was making me nervous.

"I didn't want to worry you. You were 8 hours away and trying to make sure that everything would be ready to go in Vermont. Are you upset?" I looked at the floor.

"I wish I would've heard it from you first Vivian, but no I'm not upset. I understand you didn't want to worry me and I heard you handled the situation very well. I'm proud of you." He said gently, kissing me on the forehead.

"Something else I happened too…" I sighed, I might as well tell him "right after you left Aiden showed up." I could see a fire start to light in his eyes. "Nothing happened. Nobody else saw him, it was just me. He came by to make sure I was alive, and then I told him to get lost otherwise I'd have to kill him." It all came out in one bug rush, and I was holding my breath waiting for his reply.

"Is that all?" he asked, his eyes searching for something else.

"No, I promise. I'm not going to lie to you Gabriel. Actually I don't think I could even if I tried." I gave a little laugh.

"And I will never lie to you Vivie." He gave me quick kiss and then slid me off the counter top. We cleaned up our dinner mess and then started carrying my boxes out to the car.

"When are leaving?" I asked.

"After we're done packing up your boxes. Bucky is picking up Willem, Gregory and Finn, and meeting us over here."

"You just back though, don't you need to sleep Gabe?" I was shocked that we were leaving so soon.

"Ulf slept the whole way here, and it's only nine hours. We'll trade off at the halfway point." He said lifting me up into the cab of the truck, I scooted over to the middle and Gabriel hopped in, just as Bucky was pulling up. After 3 hours in the car I was starting to drift off, Gabriel fell asleep an hour ago.

"Vivian, Vivian" I felt somebody shaking me.

"What" I groaned.

"Get up babe, we're here" Gabriel laughed, "not much of a morning person are you?" I gave me a nasty look, and stumbled out of the truck. "Whoa there, careful" he said reaching for me.

"I am fine" I snapped. I took a few wobbly steps and bumped into the truck, my eyes half open. I heard Gabriel laugh and then felt him swoop me up.

"I can walk" I mumbles, "put me down." The next thing I remember is waking up to light shining through a window, wrapped up in Gabriel's arms.

"Gabe, where are we?" I yawned, stretching to look up at him. He was still asleep. I stretched up and gave him a kiss. "Good morning" I smiled.

"I could get used to waking up like this" Gabriel smiled kissing me again.

"Where are we?" I said looking around. It was a pretty plain room. A big dresser sat against the wall across the room in front of the bed with a T.V. sitting on top, two matching nightstands on both sides of the bed, and the right side of the bed there was a huge window with a window seat facing the forest.

"Welcome home my queen."

"Home?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yes, our home." Gabriel said, getting out of bed.

"Our home. This is our house?" I said jumping out of bed. I have a house. A home. With Gabriel. I followed Gabriel into the bathroom. It was big and spacious. Black tile floor, a big bathtub in the corner with a shower right next to it and a big counter top with two sinks.

"Show me, show me, show me" I said hanging off of Gabriel's arm like a little girl.

"Slow down, can we at least put some real clothes on?" he laughed. We both changed into non-slept in clothes and Gabriel showed me the rest of the house. There were 2 other bedrooms in the house, one only held a dresser and a nightstand, the other was same but with a queen sized bed. The kitchen was fairly big. Equipped with an oven/stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator, and granite counter tops. The living room held one leather loveseat, one other individual leather seat, a wooden coffee table, and two matching wooden end tables.

"Gabriel it's amazing." I said hugging him.

"There are other cabins for the rest of the pack just across the street, and 4 more located by the inn for customers." I was shocked, I thought we would've started out small and moved up from there but this sounds like the real deal.

"How could we afford this?" I asked as we left our cabin, walking towards the actual Inn.

"Turns out your father had a lot of money saved up, incase anything happened. Your mother never told anyone about it when we moved to Maryland. She told me when I started searching places that Ivan had told her if anything was to happen that she keep the money a secret and only use it when she felt it was right."

"We have this…" I paused as we stepped into full view of the Inn. It was breathtaking. I was built from logs, looked as if it was supposed to be a part of the forest.

"It's five floors," Gabriel said unlocking the front doors, "the main floor is the lobby, dining area, ballroom, childcare room, kitchen, and 3 offices. The rest of the floors each hold 6 rooms."

"We could afford all of this?" I half chocked on my words.

"Paid in full." Gabriel smiled. "Everything is taken care of and the grand opening is in 3 weeks." Gabriel showed me around the rest of the Inn. It was stunning. All the rooms were big and spacious, with great window views of the forest. He told me that we would most likely host a lot of weddings, business gatherings, honeymooners, and of course the regular vacationist. We had lots of trails to hike, and a sledding hill for the winter. We even had an indoor spa and pool area. After the nice little tour Gabe had given me we walked back to our cabin, which wasn't far, but was also concealed by the forest. I stopped short just soaking it all in.

"It's ours." I breathed, barely a whisper but I knew Gabriel had heard me. He walked back to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead. I never realized how gentle he could be. I've never knew there was a soft side to him.

"It's home." He said, I couldn't see it, but somehow I knew he was smiling.

"You're different." I said pulling back to look at him. "You're not what I thought."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a worried look appearing in his eyes.

"You're gentle, and sweet, and just not what I expected. I guess I've only seen the other side of you. The side the pack sees, all strict and tough and leader. Always taking control, always so serious."

"Is this side of me bad?" he asked hesitantly, I was making him nervous.

"No, no." I laughed. "It's good, it's very good. This is just nothing I have ever thought about. I'm only seventeen. Falling in love, leading a pack, having a house. Not just any house, a house with my mate. It's just so new." I sighed leaning my forehead against his chest.

"We're starting over. Together. You've been through so much Vivian. I watched you from a distance, struggling to find yourself, knowing you were the one I wanted. I had to prove to you that I was strong. Better than the rest. I had to be rude and forceful. But, now that I have you, now that you have chosen me, everything is different. You deserve to be spoiled and treated like a queen Vivian. I want nothing bad to come to you, and I promise you I will protect you. I will let nothing hurt you. I will let nothing come between us." He said looking at me, searching for something in my eyes. I felt a tear run down my cheek and smiled, embarrassed.

"I love you Gabriel. I believe you."

"I love you too Vivian." He kissed me deeply, "Now as much as I just want to spend the day lying around with you, doing whatever I want with you. There is work that needs to be done." He sighed as we entered our cabin. The 5 were there in the kitchen, making themselves lunch.

"Now you guys are going to get to work. The kitchen in the Inn needs to be cleaned. Top to bottom. The dining hall needs to be cleaned up a bit as well, and re-painted. Vivian I was hoping you could do that for us, there's a whole wall for you to do what you wish." Gabriel smiled. We divided up supplies and got to work. Ulf and Willem were working on cleaning the kitchen. Gregory and Finn were helping in the dining hall. And I was standing in front of a blank white wall, with cans of paint sitting on the table next to me ready to be opened.

"What used to be on this wall anyways?" I asked Gabriel as he walked by.

"The relator never said." he stood next to me and stared at it too.

"Hmm, well looks like a great spot for a mural." I smiled, an idea forming in my head. As the day went on I painted, and painted, and painted, and painted. Only stopping once for a small quick dinner. It had grown dark outside and the Inn was eerily quiet. I had no idea where the guys had went. I walking into the kitchen, threw away some of my paint supplies, and washed out my paintbrushes.

"Done for the day?" Gabe asked, I could feel him standing behind me.

"Yes," I turned around to face him. He had a devilish look in his eyes, "What?" I asked as he followed me out of the kitchen and into the lobby.

"Nothing, just waiting for you." He smiled and picked me up, carrying me over his shoulder.

"GABRIEL!" I screeched "Put me down, I am capable of walking." I pounded my fist on his back. He laughed and set me down, opening the door to our cabin. After taking a long hot shower and changing into one of Gabe's shirts I curled up into bed next to him. For once I felt at home, I felt safe, and I drifted off into sleep listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

**I know that's not a very interesting ending but I wanted to get the next chapter out there for you guys, I got bombarded with TONS of homework, thank you professors, but didn't want to leave you guys hangin for too long. The next chapter should be up by the end of this weekend so keep reading and don't forget to review! I want to know what you guys are thinking – Thanks for reading **

**-Hailey **


End file.
